


Immortal Destiny

by Naughty_Kitten



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Best Friends Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom/sub, Dragon Kim Namjoon | RM, Everyone is so cute omg, Fairy Park Jimin (BTS), Falling In Love, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Trying His Best, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Lonely Jeon Jungkook, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please excuse any grammars, Poverty, Protective Bangtan Boys | BTS, Protectiveness, Shapeshifter Jeon Jungkook, Siren Kim Seokjin | Jin, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, The Author Regrets Nothing, The hyungline are W H I P P E D, Touch-Starved, Vampire Kim Mingyu, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Warlock Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Kitten/pseuds/Naughty_Kitten
Summary: __________________________________________"Sad and impoverished Jungkook; who feels as though he's carrying the world on his shoulder all by himself, is saved from his difficult lifestyle after he goes the wrong party and ends up attending the party for the rich only. There he meets 6 boys ready to give the whole world to him if he asked.Or"Jungkook's sad life makes a U-turn and suddenly, it's not so sad anymore uwu"__________________________________________
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 33
Kudos: 152





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS AJSJSJS  
> so, I've decided to FINALLY write my own ot7 bts fic. I hope this story lasts long because I really want it to be goood. 
> 
> I got the inspiration from @arobeebee , who writes AMAZING fics. They're mainly ot7, so if you're interested go check them out!!
> 
> I'm not the best writer out there, so I'll try my best to be good! :)  
> This fic is IMPORTED FROM WATTPAD. My wattpad username is "_bangtanilicious" if you're interested in checking it out!!
> 
> FOLLOW MY TWT "Im_The_Kittenll" FOR MORE UPDATES ON FUTURE UPDATES ON FICS.  
> ( https://twitter.com/Im_The_Kittenll?s=09 )

  
As the sound of rain drops hitting the window of the inferior apartment, a low hum put the silence to ease. 

There, in the rusty kitchen, stood a frail looking boy eating his ramen. The said boy was 21 year-old Jeon Jungkook getting ready to leave for work. 

With a large dark jacket, Jungkook walked out his apartment room all whilst humming the same tune in a happy mood- 

"Mr. Jeon!" 

But, of course the happiness had to be crushed by his selfish landlord. 

Jungkook suppressed rolling his eyes so he wouldn't get lectured about "respecting his elders" like last time (and man, was it a total waste of Jungkook's time!).

"Yes?" 

"The money, Mr. Jeon." 

"I'll have it by today," Jungkook sighed. At least he hopes so. 

"You better!" 

And Jungkook immediately walked out the building, running through the fast paced rain and wind. He always tried to leave his apartment early since the walk to his work took awhile. The rain and wind was no bother to him, really. It was the crowd of people and traffic that was the problem. Jungkook hates pushing people, but in times like these, it's unfortunately a must. 

(Quite frankly, everyday was a must, but we don't talk about that.)

By the time he arrived to his job, he was positively soaked in water from top to bottom. His first job was a small coffee shop. Not many people really came on a daily basis, but there are some regulars that appeared every so often. 

They usually consisted of a tiny old women who is completely oblivious of her surroundings, a busy women almost always speaking on the phone like she's about to lose her mouth any second, that one stressed as fuck college student with prominent bags under their eyes (poor thing), and a busy soccer mom and dad trying to multi-task by keeping their 4, 5 year-olds, hyper quadruplets at bay; 2 baby twins from crying; and the oldest son, who's going through his emo phase while also looking like he's about to combust any second from how red his face is, from walking away.

(with that many children, Jungkook wondered why the lady and her husband continued for more. The lady's pregnant again but with triplets this time. How the fuck-) 

Over all, though, it's the same as always. His manager, Park Jihyo, always tried to get him to socialize more and come out of his shell. Jungkook always became a shy mess after that. 

"Hey Jungkook," his coworker, Nayeon whispered to him, "he's here again." 

Ah, yes, him; Professor Kim Namjoon. 

Mr. Kim is a professor at a prestigious Seoul academy for Supernatural creatures. He teaches about the behaviors of said creatures and is actually very well-known. He's also published several books that have all been given high-honorable winnings multiple times. 

Not only is Mr. Kim successful, he's also Jungkook's first boy crush. Now, Jungkook's always been questioning his sexuality ever since he got off to several hot, shirtless dudes with six-packs for days on magazines when he was in high school. So when Mr. Kim entered his life, Jungkook just knew. 

How often do you meet a successful and handsome as fuck professor? Most professors Jungkook had were mainly old people that looked like grandpas and grandmas with balding hair and "Mr. Jeon, could you help me with this search engine?". 

Even though Jungkook admires Mr. Kim, he's never actually had the guts to walk up and have a decent conversation other than taking his order. Jungkook would much rather ask Mr. Kim "may I get your number, sir?" instead of "may I get your order, sir?". 

Though, Jungkook should feel grateful he's even allowed in the presence of Mr. Kim Namjoon. Being in the presence of him was like being in the presence of a king. Honestly, If Jungkook was a bug, he would purposely allow Mr. Kim to step on him and he would gladly thank him in bug language, like "oh, yes dadd- 

"Uh- Jungkook? Are you okay?" Nayeon waved a hand over his face worriedly. Jungkook flushed immediately and shook his head. 

"Yup-- Yup! Sorry about that!" Jungkook apologize as his face turned pink. Nayeon laughed. 

"Don't tell me you're already imagining yourself in Mr. Kim's pants! Look, Kookie," Nayeon smirked, "if you need to let out some steam, go ahead. I'll fill in for you!" 

Jungkook gasped and immediately covered his face, "noona!" 

Nayeon only laughed harder and walked out when someone called her name. Jungkook peaked outside and watched as Mr. Kim ordered his coffee. If Jungkook knew how to control his shapeshifting abilities, he would've easily just shifted to a dog or something just so he could go near Mr. Kim. But sadly, he doesn't. The only animal he can somehow shift to is a bunny and that's just it. 

Mr. Kim thanked the worker and got out his umbrella before walking out. Jungkook's goal is to at least say "hi". He doesn't want to continue watching him from afar. That's boring. 

**×××**

"Come on, Gukkie! It won't be so bad!" Yugyeom exclaimed through the phone. 

Jungkook sighed, "I don't know, Yuggie. You know I'm not a very party person. Why don't you ask, Mingyu-hyung?" 

Yugyeom let out an exasperated sigh, "he said he couldn't come because they got invited to an important event after Minghao-hyung and Jun-hyung won a very special dancing award. They were all invited to attend it, and from the way Gyu was describing it, it's probably a very, very special event with rich and famous people." 

"Wooow," Jungkook said, "congrats to hyungs then." 

"Yea, but now I'll be lonely if you choose not to come! Pleeeeeeeese come? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Yugyeom whined. 

Jungkook chuckled, "isn't hyungs going with you?" 

"Bambam-hyung will, but I want you to come!" 

"Yugyeom. . ."

"Please? Please? Please?" 

"Uhhh. . . Ugh! Fine!" Jungkook sighed, but smiled when he heard his friend cheering, "it's tomorrow right? Send me the time and address." 

"Yes! Thanks so much, Kookie! You're the absolute best!" 

"Yea yea, whatever," Jungkook smiled. His friend quickly told him that he'll send the address before hanging up after his hyung called him. Yugyeom is a pure werewolf, along with Jaebum and Youngjae. Jackson is a Chi dragon, Bambam is a Hong swan, and Jinyoung is a Gwisin ghost. Jungkook has seen them all in their forms multiple times and he can confirm that they all look gorgeous as fuck, even if Jinyoung looks scary. Especially Bambam's Hong Swan. That man is so fine. 

Jungkook is one of those people that have yet to fully master their ability. Normally, a parent or some guardian who's of that creature would guide the child and teach them to control their abilities. Unfortunately for Jungkook, he was adopted by human parents who know nothing about shapeshifting whatsoever and are too concerned about their pride to give a damn about their son. Jungkook doesn't actually know what happened to his real parents, and frankly, he doesn't even want to know.

As Jungkook closed his computer, he looked at the time; 1:30 AM. He gnawed at his bottom lip as he contemplated whether he should watch a drama. 

"Uhm. . . Sleep or drama?" Jungkook asked himself, "I mean. . . It won't hurt to watch one episode. . ." 

**×××**

Wrong. 

Jungkook is very much wrong. 

He's quite literally spent the entire night watching the drama. In Jungkook's defense, how was he supposed to stop watching when the main character suddenly gets kidnapped out of nowhere and the partner has to save him but gets shot in the process? 

But now, Jungkook has 2 hours to get some sleep before he has to go to work. Since it's the weekends, he also has night shifts. Yugyeom probably forgot about that and Jungkook forgot about it too. He'll just stay for a few hours before leaving for work. It starts at midnight any way. 

Normally, as soon as his morning shift at his first job finishes, he does homework and then sleeps till midnight so that he won't feel as sleepy through out the shift.

Jungkook just hopes Yugyeom doesn't feel too guilty once he finds out. . .

**×××**

Jungkook isn't much of a fancy person. He doesn't go out that often, let alone social events. His closet mainly consist of black clothing items that probably give people the impression that Jungkook's going through some hardcore emo phase. 

Yugyeom is fully aware that Mingyu and Jungkook aren't very party types. Mingyu is "eh" with parties while Jungkook is a whole "no". So, they don't go to the parties that much. The only parties they actually go to are ones their mates create, which were usually always fun because they're all crazy people. 

"What do people where at parties?" Jungkook asked, but more to himself, as he took out a pair of pants and t-shirt, "hmm. . . maybe I'll go with this- or this! Or-" 

It took Jungkook about 30 minutes to actually choose an outfit. His outfit was fairly simple to the eyes of those rich, but to the eyes of the poor, Jeon Jungkook looked a mother fucking queen. 

Or maybe that's a little exaggerated, but you get the point. Jungkook's broke and can't afford any good clothes for the life of him, but that's okay 'cause he'll manipulate the lower classes (or whatever that means, honestly). 

By the time it ready to go, it was always 7:00 PM and Jungkook concluded that his taxi would be here any moment. So he quickly grabbed his stuff (was he missing something?) and locked his door before heading out. He made sure to be as silent as possible when walking down the stairs. 

His landlord was surely going to kidnap Jungkook and turn him into golden stew or something as pay for not giving him rent yesterday. Don't underestimate that old greedy leprechaun. He's crazy. 

The stairs were creaky, but Jungkook managed to peacefully get out the building without waking up his landlord, who was probably sleeping in his pile of gold in his office. 

For a creature with so much gold, it wouldn't hurt to build a better apartment building, but I guess that's what you get for being a leprechaun. . . 

As soon as Jungkook stepped outside, the taxi was already waiting for him. He quickly got inside and paid the driver. 

"What address?" The driver asked. 

"Uhm-" Jungkook went to check on his phone for the address, but he couldn't find his phone. His heart sped up as he quickly checked all his pockets for his phone. 

Shit. He left it home. 

"Uhm- I-I think the address is 3-3100 on Seocho street. . ." Jungkook timidly answered, mentally hoping it was the right one. The driver turned around and gave Jungkook a funny look before shrugging. 

"Alright, sir, if you say so." And now, Jungkook really has to hope he said the right one. The driver's reaction didn't seem all that promising. 

They drove for about 10 minutes before the driver pulled up to a fancy house with a fancy drive through and fancy people with fancy gowns and suits. It all looked so fancy, and Jungkook just immediately knew he was wrong. He couldn't go back though, it would be rude of him. 

"U-Uh, here," Jungkook said as he handed the taxi some money. He was about to go out, but the driver suddenly stopped him. 

"You need a masquerade mask, kid," he said. 

"O-oh. . . Thank you! Have a nice night, sir," Jungkook bowed and watched the taxi drive away. He looked around and notice how much of an outcast he truly looked. While everyone else looked elegant and pure perfection, Jungkook clearly looked broke and miserable. He slowly walked up to the front and leaned in to look inside before a guard stopped him. 

"Mask," was all he said. Jungkook sucked in a breath and nodded. He forgot about that. He looked around and contemplated what he should do. With many inner arguments, Jungkook decided he'll do what he does worst, ask someone. So, with great force, Jungkook walked to a man and timidly asked where he could get a mask. 

The man looked at him as if he was trash itself before pointing to a direction and said he could find one there. He also mumbled something about peasants while he walked away, but Jungkook didn't really care (he actually does, but no mention it please). 

Luckily, the man was telling the truth and Jungkook found a stand full of masks. They were all for free too. Jungkook immediately chose a black mask to match his dark clothes. He had to admit, some of the mask looked as though as diamonds and gold were used for jewelry. He was shocked that they were all for free. 

Though, he guessed that's the perks of being rich. Feeling his mood sour, Jungkook immediately walked back to the entrance and should his mask to the guard. The guard didn't nodded and then let him in.

As soon as Jungkook walked in, he confirmed that he was definitely at the wrong party. 

Oh shit


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> 🌼 My Twitter: Im_The_Kittenll 🌼  
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

Jungkook could whole heartedly confirm that he was in fact, most definitely, not drunk. 

Yup! Definitely not drunk! He only had a few drinks from fruit punch drink that tasted funny-- but definitely not drunk! 

Jeon Jungkook is doesn't do drunk. If he were to get drunk, he would be a mess-- and he's not 'cause he's not drunk! But, if you so happen to find him sulking in the darkest and farthest corner of the ball and if he looks like he's about to cry, mind your business. Because, Jungkook is not-

"Are you alright?" 

Nevermind.

Ignore everything Jungkook was saying.

Jeon Jungkook is most definitely drunk out of his mind. He's so drunk that he's even hallucinating a whole Kim Namjoon talking to him in all his fabulous glory right now. 

('Cause why would the Kim Namjoon talk to him, a broke and depressed nobody from the trash-o-street. That would be ridicu-)

"Hey," another softer voice said, "are you okay?"

"L-leave-- hic-- me alone-- hic," Jungkook mummers as he attempted to hide himself more in the dark. Jungkook has it terrible when it comes to drinking. He gets super drunk hard. Which is why someone is always with him most of the times. The two people chuckled. 

"No can't do, honey. Now, again, are you okay?" The other voice said. 

"Hic! hic! leave me alone!" Jungkook whined and grumbled. If you saw him pouting, that's all a coincidence. 

"Do you have a friend or family member? You look too drunk to be alone right now. . ." The Namjoon-looking dude said as he looked around. 

Jungkook sniffed and grumbled even more, "I-I'm alone-- hic! S-so leave me- hic! Alone! I'm not that-- hic! Drunk!" 

The two men just stared at Jungkook furiously wiping his tears with such aggression. 

"How is it possible that this kid has a low-alcohol tolerance wrose than Tae. I'm surprised," One of them said. Jungkook wasn't paying attention at this point. He was too busy mumbling to himself about random stuff and hiccuping every now and then.

"Maybe we should call-" 

"Jungkook!" Someone else other than the two men exclaimed. There was footsteps running towards them before someone was crouching in front of Jungkook.

"Hey, Kookie! What're you doing here? Are you okay? Where's Yugyeom?" The new person said. 

"I-I said leave me-- hic! hic! Alone!" 

"Kookie it's me! Mingyu!" The ma- Mingyu said. Jungkook froze and looked at him before bursting in tears. 

"M-Min-- hic! hyung! I missed you! Hic! Hic!" Jungkook let out an ugly sob and sniffed loudly as snot started coming. People around them gave them weird looks before quickly walking away. Mingyu tried shushing Jungkook gently as possible as he smiled. 

"Okay okay, I missed you, but please be a little more quieter," Mingyu said. Jungkook stopped crying and nodded as he motioned his lips shut. The older let out a sigh and squeezed the youngers hand.

"Is he with you?" Someone asked. Mingyu looked and gasped when he just remembered that Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim were with them as well. Mingyu quickly stood up and bowed. 

"U-Uhm sirs! I'm so sorry for this," Mingyu frantically said, "Jungkook, here, wasn't actually supposed to be here. I'm unsure why he's here, but he is somehow. I apologize for the bother and I-" 

"Woah woah," Mr. Jung chuckled as he motioned for Mingyu to calm down, "why're you apologizing? There's nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine." 

Mingyu felt the tension left his body as he let out a breathy laugh, "t-thank you, Mr. Jung! Mr. Kim!" 

"Aren't you Minghao's mate?" Mr. Jung asked. 

"Uh- yes! Yes, I am. My name is Kim Mingyu, sir," Mingyu answered. He still had one hand clutching Jungkook-- who was now leaning against the wall, asleep. 

Mr. Kim eyes brightened as he pointed at him, "so you're the handsome one that Mr. Xu absolutely loves to brag about. He never stops talking about you and your beauty whenever the topic comes up."

Mingyu immediately blushed and laughed, "u-uhm-- wow! I didn't know Minghao talked about me." 

"Oh, you have no idea," Mr. Jung laughed, "he talks about his mates every chance he can get it. Tell him and Mr. Wen congratulations for winning that dance competition!" 

"Of course! Thank you, sirs!" Mingyu smiled brightly. He felt a sense of pride wash over him. His mates did that.

Mr. Jung laughed and smiled brightly with a certain glint in his eyes, "it's nothing, really." 

"By the way, is your friend okay? He was crying pretty hard earlier. . ." Mr. Kim asked. 

Mingyu chuckled and glanced over at the sleeping boy, "Kookie-- I mean, Jungkook, sorry-- as you might've noticed already, sir, doesn't have the highest alcohol tolerance. So, his emotions tend to go all over the place whenever he's drunk." 

Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung looked at each other as if they were silently communicating with each other-- which, they probably were. With enough power, mates can telepathically communicate with each other. Jihoon, a warlock-elf, is still trying to figure that out, along with Mingyu's other mates. Mingyu assumed their conversation was over when the two turned their attention back to him. 

"We unfortunately have to go, now," Mr. Kim smiled apologetically, "but, is there any way we can help you with your friend?" 

"Oh-- ah-- it's alright! My mates are near by, so I'll just get help from them. Thank you, though! I appreciate it, sirs," Mingyu answered with a bow. 

"Alright then, if you say so. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kim Mingyu. Tell your dear friend it was wonderful to meet them as well. I wish to see you guys again!" Mr. Jung smiled. 

"Tell your mates we said hi. Oh and also," Mr. Kim chuckled, "tell Mr. Jeon to quit avoiding me and actually talk to me. Have a safe night!" 

Mingyu was confused to say the least, but he still made sure to bow down and continue to thank them. Once they were far enough, Mingyu turned his attention back to Jungkook. He sighed as he gave the younger a pat on the head. 

"You never fail to amaze me, Kookie."

  


**×××**   


  


The next morning, Jungkook wasn't sure how to react to his aching headache or the fact that he got drunk hard and embarrassed himself badly at a party hosted by the Jung Hoseok-- aka, one of the most successful dancer worldwide. 

He wasn't sure how to feel to the fact that Mingyu had to save his ass before he embarrassed himself even more in front of Kim Nam-fucking-Joon and Jung Ho-fucking-seok. 

Not only that, but he also missed his night shift. His boss is going to be so angry. It's one thing to call out last minute, but it's a whole another thing when you skip work without giving your boss a heads up. Jungkook was definitely expecting a "you're fired!" tomorrow. 

Either way, that's way better than drunkenly embarrassing himself front of Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung--

Jungkook was definitely not freaking out. Why would he be freaking out? He's got no reason to freak out. All he did was embarrass himself to a whole new level of embarrassment in front of the Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok. That's absolutely nothing to freak out about. Nope. No reason. Jungkook is perfectly fine and definitely doesn't have the urge to bury himself. Jeon Jungkook is--

"Uhh Kookie? You're not overthinking again, are you?" Yugyeom asked. Jungkook and him were currently cuddled on Jungkook's bed while Mingyu prepares breakfast. Jungkook's headache was only slightly better when he took a a few pills, but after remembering the fact that he embarrassed himself so fucking hard yesterday, the headaches just gotten worse. 

"No," Jungkook mumbled against the werewolf's neck. He knew his friend isn't going to believe him, but he was too embarrassed to care frankly. 

Yugyeom sighed as he began to run his hand through the olders hair, "hyung, you need to calm down. Mingyu-hyung said it wasn't that bad anyway. In fact, Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung were actually more worried about you." 

"Yuggie~" Jungkook whined, "you have no idea how embarrassing it is for me after I literally ugly sobbed with snot coming out in front of the Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok!" 

"Okay, now that I think about it, that is actually very embarrassing," Yugyeom said. Jungkook whined even louder and thrashed his legs a little. The werewolf chuckled and nuzzled into Jungkook's hair. 

"It's not that bad Kookie," Mingyu said when he came in the room with a tray of food and some water, "it was actually kinda cute seeing how worried they were for you. They even offered to wait with us."

"See, hyung! It's not that bad! You're worrying over nothing," Yugyeom said with a chuckle. He and Jungkook sat up when Mingyu took a seat on the bed with the tray in his arms. Jungkook thanked the older and silently began to eat. 

"Oh and also," Mingyu said, "do you happen to know Mr. Kim personally or something?" 

When Jungkook gave him a confused face, Mingyu continued, "Mr. Kim wanted me to tell you to stop avoiding him and actually talk to him. So I was-"

"W-what?!" Jungkook exclaimed and soon began to choke on his food. Yugyeom quickly slammed his hand on his back to help him. Mingyu worriedly handed Jungkook a glass of water. 

"Dude, slow down!" Yugyeom said when Jungkook chugged the water. 

When Jungkook was finished, he stared at Mingyu in pure shock with water dripping down his chin, "h-he said that?"

Mingyu blinked and nodded, "yea. . ." 

Jungkook continued to stare at him with wide eyes and his mouth dropped down. Yugyeom and Mingyu glanced at each other worriedly. Before any of them could say anything, Jungkook suddenly began sobbing. The two friends immediately began to comfort the latter with pure confusion and worriedness written on their faces. 

"Kookie!" 

"Yo! What's wrong?!" 

"I-I just love him so m-much!" 

  


**×××**   


  


To say Mingyu and Yugyeom were shocked that Mr. Kim Namjoon goes to the small coffee shop where Jungkook works was a complete understatement. They were absolutely baffled, to say the least. The moment Jungkook finished explaining, the two had stared at him like he just sprouted two heads and continued to stare for about another few minutes. 

"Guys-"

"You're serious?" Yugyeom asked, the shock still clear on his face. Jungkook nodded silently. He watched as his friends then began to stare at each other like they were telepathically communicating with each other. 

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Mingyu suddenly exclaimed while shaking his head before looking at Jungkook dead in the eyes, "you're telling us that Mr. Kim Namjoon goes to the little, small coffee shop where you work and you you have a whole ass crush on him so you just watch him from the time he stays till he leaves and Mr. Kim Namjoon is completely aware of your stalkerish behavior and now wants you to actually talk to him?!" 

Jungkook took a moment to process all that before nodding, "yup, sounds about right." 

He watched his friends stare at each other again before they stared back at him. 

"Uhm- guys I-" 

"Dude?!" 

"What?!" 

Jungkook jumped at their sudden loud voices and from their hands shaking him, "guys! guys-"

"How the fuck do you have a whole ass Kim Namjoon regularly come for coffee and you have a whole ass crush on him and you've never told us any of this?!" Yugyeom exclaimed. 

"Well I-" 

"What the fuck?! This is crazy!" Mingyu added. 

"G-guys-" 

"And he literally said he wants Kookie to talk to him!" 

"Guys-" 

"My God, Jungkook-" 

"For good lord, listen to me!" Jungkook exclaimed, which immediately stopped the talking of his two friends. The room was silent and Jungkook let out a sigh. 

"Finally," he sighed, "now what I wanted to say is. . . I forgot to tell you guys." 

"You forg- you forgot to tell u?!" 

This was going to be a long day. . . 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> ISSA YA GIRL BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER 😗✌
> 
> SO FAR SO GOOD?
> 
> Drunk Jungkook is the cutest Jungkook! Poor Kookie just wanted to be home and away from this rich place. He missed his night job tho- POOR KOOKIE :(
> 
> Hoseok and Namjoon are so cute😩 The way they were so worried about Kookie and Mingyu is ADORABLE. And Namjoon saying "tell Mr. Jeon to quit avoiding me and actually talk to me" ASKSJJS. I can already tell this is the beginning to something very romantic :'D.
> 
> SKSJSNA YUGYEOM AND MINGYU'S REACTION TO KOOKIE EXPLAINING THINGS LOL. They're so cute🥺
> 
> I can't wait for JK to FINALLY have the courage to speak to Namjoon :)
> 
> STAY TUNED EVERYONE!!  
> LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> 🌼 My Twitter: Im_The_Kittenll 🌼  
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> 🌼My Twitter: Im_The_Kittenll 🌼  
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

See the thing is, Jungkook knew he was going to be in trouble the moment he walked in his night shift job, but he didn't think he was going to get slapped and fired. He wasn't aware he was in that much trouble. Jungkook's boss, a Co-Hon, is a strict middle aged (in human years) woman. Since she's a Co-Hon, all the workers try to please her as much as possible so that she doesn't curse them or bring bad luck to them. 

To say Jungkook was scared was an understatement. He was practically pissing in his pants. He was expecting his boss to place a life end of bad luck and place ancient curses that could cause death within 24 hours or something. 

But, instead, Jungkook got: a death glare (probably another secret curse. . .), a quick "you're fired", and a sudden slap. The slap was so sudden that Jungkook automatically had shifted to his bunny form in fright and shock. Before the woman could do anything else, Jungkook had quickly scurried away and out the door. Everything around looked ten times bigger and scarier than before. Jungkook doesn't often shift to his bunny form since he can't control his ability and it sometimes happens out of nowhere. 

Jungkook shifting because of the sudden slap was uncommon and common at the same time. He's watched a ton of scary movies and never once has he shifted in his bunny form in fright, but other times, when someone sneaks up on him, he would instantly shift. It's a confusing thing that even his friends don't fully understand. There are times when Jaebum or Seungcheol (or any of his hyungs, who know more, really) would try to help him learn, but they're still trying to understand Jungkook's abnormal shifting. 

The tiny bunny quickly scurried out the story and ran to a small bush to hide behind it. His big, floppy ears flat on his head and his face hid behind his paws. His tiny tail shaking lightly in fright. Since Jungkook was frail in his human form, he was also frail and tinier in his bunny form. The upside to being tinier was hiding a lot easier. Whenever Yugyeom was in his wolf form and Jungkook just so happened to be in his bunny form, they would play games and hide and seek was pretty easy for Jungkook. The downside was running. Since his paws were tinier, his running wasn't as fast compared to other normal bunnies. 

Jungkook wasn't sure what was going on, but he was very frightened indeed. It was nighttime and it rather cold too. Anything could pop up and do something to him. Just thinking about that made Jungkook even more afraid. It wasn't until around ten minutes later that there was a sudden shift to the air. Jungkook didn't notice it at first since it wasn't that strong. But when he finally did, he was surprised to find the street very silent. Although the shift wasn't strong, it was still enough for the creatures that were originally in the area to flee. 

As the mysterious source came closer, the aura in the air slowly became stronger and stronger. Jungkook immediately hid deeper in the bush and tried to become as small as possible. His nose twitched as he sniffed the strong aura and his ears laid flat on his head even more. He hid his lower half of his faces in his paws and made sure to keep his eyes open for any signs of danger. 

He watched and listened tensely as he heard footsteps walk closer and closer to him. Jungkook's ear picked up multiple steps at the same time so he realized it was either multiple people or a creature with multiple legs. He froze when he couldn't hear anything from the mysterious creature. His heart sped up as he waited for something-- anything to happen. His strained his ears to hear anything and he sniffed the air faster. After sensing and smelling nothing, Jungkook assumed the mysterious creature was gone. There was still a slight shift in the air so the mysterious creatures were still near by, but Jungkook concluded far enough for him to quickly sneak away. 

He hesitantly peaked outside and sniffed the air. He quietly and gingerly placed a paw outside the bush. He waited for anything to happen before sticking his head out too. The street was still empty as ever when Jungkook looked around. He soon carefully got out the Bush, still trying to be as silent and careful as possible. 

Jungkook prepared himself in a ready-to-run position. His front half crouched with his back half in the air. His little tail twitched in the process. When Jungkook finally jumped to run, he felt a gust of wind behind him and hands suddenly grabbing him. He made an unbunny-like noise in surprise and immediately began thrashing in the mystery person's hands. His eyes frantically searched for a way to escape while his body thrashed around. The mystery creature only tightened his grip even more. 

Jungkook began to tear up when thoughts of getting cooked and eaten came into mind. His breathing picked up and it was getting hard to think properly. In his immense state of fear, he didn't hear the mystery creature trying to calm him down. When he was pulled into somebody's chest, a sudden sense of warmth and comfort came to him, making his breathing calm down and thrashing die down. Jungkook closed his eyes as he bathed in the warmth. 

"There there now, Jungkook," a soft voice said as a soft blanket was wrapped around his body. And _oh_ , Jungkook could definitely get use to this. The person's-- who sounded awfully familiar-- body was radiating warmth and the blanket was so soft. Jungkook has never felt more secure since the time Mingyu's coven and Yugyeom's pack all had a cuddling session and he was shifted to his bunny from, all cuddled up against the different creatures in the room.

That happened a few years back when Mingyu was getting courted by his coven and on his birthday, his coven set up that surprise after talking with Jaebum, who was protective of Mingyu (along with being protective of Jungkook as well since those Jungkook and Mingyu were lone creatures at that time. Though, Jungkook still is a lone creature). 

When it was time for the surprise on Mingyu's birthday and when Jungkook and Mingyu got surprised, the older had shifted in his bunny form in fright. Jungkook was informed of the surprise, but the details were never presented for him since Seungkwan (who was the main planner of the surprise) wanted to surprise him as well. In the end though, Jungkook was glad that he shifted because the aftermath of cuddling against the other creatures was absolute heaven. 

But after that, something like that hasn't happened ever since. Everyone was pretty busy with their own stuff, and when there was actually a free day for all, Jungkook wanted them to spend time with their own mates instead of wasting time with him. So, he kept his mouth shut. Mingyu and Yugyeom did oftentimes force him to come to their mates cuddling session, though. 

"Yes, that's it," another deep, but soft voice said, "good boy. Just relax and we'll help you." 

Jungkook doesn't really care if he was getting kidnapped or something. He was feeling a sense of warmth and security he hasn't felt in a while and he was going to treasure it while it last. He can deal with running and escaping later. 

**×××**

When Jungkook woke up, he was not expecting to find himself in a warm room on a warm bed with a warm blanket over him. The room had a nature and cottage sense to it with the wooden and nature-like decorations. The more he looked around, the more he realized that he was in a doctor's room or some kind of clinic. When Jungkook raised his arm, he found himself wearing the clothes patients wore. Before Jungkook could do anything else, though, the door soon opened and came in a nurse. 

"Mr. Jeon, good morning," the nurse said. They walked over and checked over a few things before turning to Jungkook with a smile, "I'm happy to see you woke and well, Mr. Jeon. How was your sleep?" 

"Uh. . . It was good," Jungkook answered. 

The nurse nodded, "I'm glad to hear. The doctor should be here shortly." 

"Wait-" but the nurse had left already. Jungkook wanted to ask how he ended up at the doctor's when he never remembered going there. Shortly after, though, the doctor came in with Mr. Jung and another shorter man. 

"Goodmorning, Mr. Jeon. I'm Dr. Song, your doctor. I heard you had a good night. I'm glad to hear so. How is your left cheek?" Dr. Song asked. 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "what you mean? My cheek feels fi-"

_Oh_

_Oh_

When Jungkook went to touch his cheek, he suddenly felt a big bandaid on his cheek. But how- 

Oh. . . Jungkook widened his eyes when he remembered what happened with his boss yesterday. At the moment, he suddenly remembered about the mysterious creatures. 

"Who-" Jungkook stopped short when his eyes landed on Mr. Jung and the other man. He simple stared at them. He wasn't sure how to react, really. This was the second time he's seen the Mr. Jung. Jungkook's not so sure about the person beside him, but he can proudly say that they are beautiful as fuck. 

Like, damn. _Where have you been all my life-_

"Hello again, Jungkook," Mr. Jung said while giving him a small wave. The other person smiled and waved at him as well. Jungkook's jaw dropped after hearing his name. 

_Jungkookjungkookjungkookjungko_ -

"Mr. Jeon? Are you alright?" The doctor asked worriedly. 

Jungkook immediately nodded, "y-yes! Of course!" 

He blushed when he heard the two other men laugh. How embarrassing. . .

"Mr. Jeon, you were brought here by Mr. Jung and Mr. Park when you were in your shifted form," Dr. Song continued, looking down at his clipboard, "the scratch marks on your cheek were tended and cared for. They luckily weren't deep, but they will take awhile to heal. I would recommend changing the bandaid every few hours and. . ." 

Doctor Song went about to talk about what to use to help heal the scratches, but Jungkook wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on Mr. Jung and Mr. Park. The two were a part of one of the most important and respected Coven in Seoul. The coven leader, Mr. Kim Seokjin - a vampire and siren hybrid -, is very well-respected in Korea. Jungkook doesn't know much about their coven leader (or their coven in general) but he's aware enough to know that Mr. Kim is a prestigious model with a high-level of respect from those around him. 

Jungkook knows that Mr. Jung Hoseok and Mr. Park Jimin are well-known professional dancers. He can tell Mr. Park is a fairy from the energy he gives off and he knows Mr. Jung is an empath, but he also knows that there's something more to him as well. . .

Either way, to be noticed by any of the Kim Coven was truly a blessing. Let's be honest, if you're rich and have connections, only then could you actually meet them the Kims. The only member of the Kim Coven Jungkook actually somewhat talked to and saw was Mr. Kim Namjoon, but even then has he yet to make a proper, actual conversation. 

". . . Please let me know if you have any questions. You're free to go. Thank you and have a good day, Mr. Jeon," Docter Song said with a bow before turning to walk out. 

Jungkook blinked rapidly to get back to reality and quickly sat up to bow back with a smile. He got out the bed carefully. 

"Your clothes are here," Mr. Park said as he walked over to Jungkook with a bag. The younger immediately thanked the older. 

"T-Thank you - sir!" Jungkook gave Mr. Park a bow and took the bag with both hands. 

Mr. Park let out a laughed, "please, call me hyung. Aigoo, you're adorable."

Jungkook's cheeks went dark red as he stuttered out a thank you. 

_Hyung_

The Park Jimin wanted him to call him hyung. It almost sound unreal to Jungkook. He even called him _adorable_! 

"H-Hello, Mr. Jung!" Jungkook turned and gave him a deep bow as well. 

Mr. Jung smiled gently as he came to stand next to Jimin and wrapped an arm around his waist, "it's hyung, sweetheart. And it's lovely to meet you again." 

_Oh my god-_

Hoseok let out a chuckle while Jungkook tried to calm his flushed cheeks. 

Fuck! Hoseok is an empath. He can feel Jungkook's emotions. 

_Ohmygod_ \- 

Without another word, Jungkook quickly scurried to the bathroom to change. He took a moment to lean against the door with a deep breath, taking in all that's happened. He took off his hospital clothes and got up out his shirt. Just as he raised his arms, he stopped abruptly when he looked over at the mirror. Jungkook leaned closer to the mirror to inspect his wounded cheeks. 

His left cheek was pink and slightly swollen, indeed. When he leaned back, he took a look at his body. Jungkook bit his lip as he took in his skinny and frail body. He quickly turned away from the mirror and hurriedly changed back into his clothes. He took a deep breath before walking out to the open. Hoseok and Jimin were still there. The older was sitting on the bed with the younger on his lap and cuddling him close. 

Jimin had his head laying on Hoseok's shoulders with his arms and legs wrapped around the older. Hoseok had one arm wrapped around the younger's waist while the other was buried in the blond hair, gently caressing Jimin. The older so oftenly would drop soft kissed to Jimin's head. 

It was just so soft. Jungkook really didn't want to interrupt them. He didn't want to ruin their moment at all. 

With a deep breath, he quietly walked in the room, trying his best not to make too much noise. Hoseok looked up at him and gave him a smile. 

"How're you feeling, sweetness?" Hoseok asked in a quiet, "I apologize for speaking so quietly, but my Jiminie is feeling rather tired right now." 

"I'm feeling good, h-hyung," Jungkook said. He tried to smile, but decided against it when his left cheek hurt too much. He ended with smirking ugly only his right side. 

Oh _lord_ , this was embarrassing. . .

Hoseok smile softened and reached out a hand "come over here, sweetheart."

Jungkook walked over to the older quietly. Hoseok ever-so gently touched his wounded cheek with worried eyes. 

"I can take you to see Joonie and he can help quicken the healing process. That is if you want, of course," Hoseok said. His thumb lightly rubbing over the bandaid. 

"Joonie? As in Mr. Kim?" Jungkook asked, trying his hardest not to lean into the hand. 

"Yes, sorry. I meant Namjoon. You don't have to be so formal, sweetie. Who's ever a friend of Joonie is a friend of ours," Hoseok said while dropping his hand and placing it back on Jimin's waist. 

_Namjoon's friend Namjoon's friend Nam-_

Jungkook really wanted the hand back on his cheek, but luckily, he refrained himself from doing or saying anything embarrassing. 

"Jiminie, sweet pie," Hoseok whispered in the younger's ear as his hand tenderly held Jimin's nape, "I need you to get up, baby. I'm taking Kookie to Joonie's." 

Jimin mumbled and let out a whine. He tightened his grip on the older. Hoseok chuckled before planting another kiss on Jimin's head. Jungkook watched it all happen with the sudden need to melt in a puddle from so much heavy-cuteness. 

Yup, he's got it bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I have a lot to do at the moment. With different books to publish and update + school, I haven't been able to update. 
> 
> Ranting times!! 
> 
> About books:   
> • I have about 5 stories I need to update or post. One of them is a story I published here. It's called "Sex For Food" (it's extremely explicit, as you can probably tell by the name). It was originally supposed to be one a shot, but ppl surprisingly liked it a lot and wanted a 2nd chapter. So, I wrote a 2nd chapter and now I'm currently writing the 3rd chap. since ppl really liked it.   
> That's my most highly-demanded book as of now, so I'm trying to focus on finishing chap. 3. 
> 
> About school:   
> Oh. My. Lord.   
> So, idk if I've said this before, but I'm a freshman in a 11th grade art class. My middle school art teacher really liked my work and decided I do a higher level of art class. I was pretty excited and happy at first. When I told my teacher that I was a freshman, he was really impressed and said I set the standard bar high.   
> And that, naturally, put a lot of pressure on me. 
> 
> The first few assignments went pretty good, frankly. It was obviously a little stressful, but that's the price for a higher level art class. This recent art assignment really pushed all the wrong buttons though. It was a light project and we had to actually make something that uses light in some way. Now, I'm a huge digital student and I've never really worked with anything else, let alone be creative enough to make something. So, this assignment was STRESSFUL. 
> 
> I had the idea of using clay to make hands and get a glowing ball for the light. The problem is I've never used clay at all. Because of that, my teacher told me to get molding clay where you could actually mold your hand in. Getting the ingredients was a STRUGGLE. We had to go to stores and do so many online searches. That took a few classes. Because of that, my teacher extended the due date. 
> 
> After that, I thought I got the wrong powder so I had my older sis buy the real one. That took time. When I actually began the process, it went disastrous. I was so frustrated that I literally started crying T^T. On that day, I went to Michael's to get a different type of clay that my older sis used before. That night, I spent hours trying to work across that clay. But once again, FAIL. 
> 
> The next time I had art class, I explained to my teacher that. My teacher said he was happy I was experimenting, but I was wasting my time and that I needed to do something else. He gave me the entire quarter to think of something. So, I took my fucking time. I thought about it a lot and the night before art, I got the idea of doing something with fairy lights and painting fireflies. Mind you, I thought of this the night before. 
> 
> But, when I told my teacher that I needed to buy the fairy lights, the dude was done with my shit SKDNSN. He was pretty annoyed with me basically. He told me how all I've been doing was waiting for materials and doing nothing. He said that I could've started on the painting instead of waiting for more materials. He thought I came up with the idea days before and was just waiting for supplies. He told me that I needed the project done by next class (which was in 2 days) or else I'll get a zero. When I told my older sis, she basically agreed with him. I'm pretty sensitive, so I started crying a little. 
> 
> Luckily, I was able to get a better and easier idea and finish the project after school. I started talking with my best friend about all of this and I was able to release some emotions I couldn't before. Art was considered my favorite subject and I wanted to become an artist. But, right now, art is my least favorite subject and I'm starting to second-guess my career choice. 
> 
> And yea, that's my rant right now. Sorry for it being so long😅💜 
> 
> Anyways, I'll try my best be update a little faster, but I won't guarantee anything. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER   
> I LOVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUU 
> 
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> 🌼My Twitter: Im_The_Kittenll 🌼  
> 🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> Watcha think???? 
> 
> So far, so good? 
> 
> I'm pretty and honestly excited. I'm excited to see how this fic will turn out. I hope it turns out good!! I want this to be baby boy Jungkook having his 6 sugar daddies whipped because I love those fics so much. They're so adorable >^<. 
> 
> I made Yugyeom, Mingyu, and Jungkook best friends cause I stan all three groups and I'm pretty sure they're friends in real life. Also because I just found it cute uwu. Yugyeom is a werewolf, Jungkook is a shapeshifter, and Mingyu is a vampire. I don't want to complicate things, so I probably won't mention all the members of the group because then they'll all probably have different Supernatural creatures since I don't want things to be boring. 
> 
> Anyways, I can't wait for Jungkook to finally talk with Namjoon after crushing him from afar. Honestly, I can't wait for Jungkook to finally talk with the members in general. I'm just so excited owo. 
> 
> SEE YEA NEXT TIME!! 
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter: "Im_The_Kittenll"  
> https://twitter.com/Im_The_Kittenll?s=09


End file.
